Daddy Dearest
by Periwinkle Fox
Summary: What would it be like if Sherlock was a dad? Little drabble/oneshot I wrote based off a tumblr post I saw. Enjoy some Daddy!Sherlock


**So this little drabble thing is something that was inspired by a tumblr post I saw. This is just a little oneshot (really short oneshot) that I wrote because why not? So please, enjoy a glimpse in the life of Elizabeth Holmes.**

**-Fox**

* * *

"Sherlock," I whined. "It's not fair! Are you determined to ruin not only my social life, but my love life as well?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Elizabeth." Sherlock sighed. "You're my daughter and I love you, I'm just trying to keep you from ending up with a douche."

"But did you have to send him home, crying?" I groaned. "Now everyone at school thinks I'm a freak! A nerdy, pathetic freak!" I started to storm off, but Sherlock grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done! He was planning on using you for sex and then leaving you for another girl." His eyes softened.

"Just leave me alone," I said, pushing his hand off my shoulder. I stomped into my room, slamming the door. Having a dad like Sherlock was impossible. I get that he was only looking out for me, but did he have to do it in such a ridiculous way? Just then, I heard my door creak open. I turned around to see my other dad, John, standing in the doorway.

"I hear Sherlock is being a little but ridiculous," he said, giving me a smile.

"You don't know the half of it," I sighed.

"He's just looking out for you, he's not trying to ruin your social image."

"I know, I know, I just... I wish I could bring home one boy, just one, and not have him judged the second he walks through the door."

John laughed a little bit. "You know, he's usually right about that sort of thing."

"Yeah sure, but does he have to do it all the time?"

"The day we got you he did," John said. "We walked down to that orphanage, and he said to me, 'See that little girl? The one with the pink dress? She's easily the smartest out of all the other kids here,' and I laughed. I asked him how could he possibly know that? And he told me, in great detail."

"Well, he wasn't wrong," I said, smiling a little bit. I barely remember that day. I was two years old, and I had been in that orphanage since I was about a week old. My mom was only sixteen when I was born, and she had given me up because she didn't think she'd be able to take care of me. I had been living with lots of other babies my age, taken care of by nuns and volunteers. It was relatively boring, until one day, two men came looking for a little girl to raise. Most of the girls my age were playing with blocks and crawling around, shoving things in their mouths.

But not me. I had watched John and Sherlock approach, curious. Usually the couples that came in were a man and a woman. But they both looked so friendly. I remember smiling at them, and bringing over my favorite picture book. John had read it to me while Sherlock stood off to the side. After a while, one of the ladies who worked at the orphanage packed my clothes into a bag and handed it to John, and then they took me home.

"Do you think maybe, you could go apologize to Sherlock?" John tried.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"He won't say it, but he feels really bad about this whole thing."

"Fine," I said, walking out the door. I followed John to the sitting room, where Sherlock sulked. He was holding his violin, but he was just staring at it, as if he half-expected it to get up and play itself. "Sherlock?" I said. He didn't look up. "I'm sorry about earlier," I tried.

"No you're not," He said. "You resent the fact that because of me, half the boys at school are scared of you, and the other half won't go near you."

"Okay," I said. "Maybe I'm still a little pissed off at you, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for yelling at you earlier. I get that you're just trying to protect me, but maybe in the future, take it down a notch?"

Sherlock grunted.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," I said, smiling. I looked over at the clock. It was five o' clock, right on the dot. "I believe it is time for my violin lesson?"

Sherlock smiled, then got up off the couch. "So it is," he said. "Well, let's get to it then, if we want to impress Uncle Mycroft at his birthday party, we need to get going. I have no doubt in my mind that you can play the violin twice as good as your cousin Olivia can play the piano, but if we want to truly amaze everyone, we need to work on the most ostentacious song I can think of."

And just like that, everything was back to the way it should be. The sound of violins and the smell of tea filled the apartment, as well as the sound of John laughing at us from the kitchen. He thought it was hilarious that Sherlock was actually teaching me how to play the violin, and had been since I was six.

Sherlock didn't have a lot of paitence with many people, but you'd be surprised at how well of a teacher he was. He knew exactly what I needed help with, and we didn't waste time on the things I already knew.

I remember the day I got my violin. It was about a week after Christmas, and Sherlock had taken out his violin to tune it. I had begged him to let me play on it. He had said no, repeatedly. I had begged and begged for about an hour until he finally got fed up. He took me to a music store, bought me a quarter sized violin, then shouted, "Are you happy now?"

I had been playing the violin for ten years now, almost as long as my cousin Olivia had been playing the piano. Uncle Mycroft had gotten Olivia and her little brother, Marcus, to play the piano since they were four. Olivia hated it. She and I would laugh about our dads all the time, especially over their silly rivalries. Since we were little, I had always been told, "it doesn't matter what it is, you just have to be better than Mycroft," and Olivia had been taught the same thing, just instead of Mycroft, she had to be better than Sherlock.

I went to bed that night, thinking about all the boys Sherlock had scared off, or all the remarks I've gotten at school because of my parents being gay. Yeah, life could be hard sometimes, but John and Sherlock were the best dads I could have asked for, and I loved them with all my heart.

* * *

**The End! I hope you liked this, it was so much fun to write. Please leave a review? They make my day!**

**-Fox**


End file.
